


Freckles

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [41]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Come play, Established Relationship, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Sex, Swearing, poor self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates his freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Casey270

Tommy is so pretty; all that pale perfect skin. And he is so pale, and Adam loves it, has been captivated by the way Tommy looks from the moment they met. It's not like Adam is shallow. He likes a lot of things about Tommy; not just the way he looks. Tommy is kind, funny, sweet, sexy as hell. He has a lot of good qualities.

 

But Tommy's skin…..his skin is the only thing that Adam feels truly jealous over. It was bad enough when they were just friends, but now that they are lovers, t feels so wrong to be jealous of his perfection. Adam is a perfectionist, in his work as well as his life and he expects a lot from himself. He wants to be perfect, but he can't change his skin, he can't get rid of his freckles. He can cover his freckles with makeup, but he can never make them go away; not completely.

 

He tries to pretend it doesn't bother him, and for the most part it doesn't; it doesn't control his life, and he was much more Self-conscious when he was younger, back when he was in high school. He'd avoided staying out in the sun too long because it brought out more freckles; he didn't take his shirt off at the beach. He's relaxed a little now. He sometimes thinks he's over it even, that he has finally stopped caring, and then something will happen.

 

Today it's being in the bathroom with Tommy, climbing out of the shower and drying off under the bright bathroom lights. Adam feels the same old Self-consciousness welling up as he looks at Tommy, the only marks on his body are the ones he has chosen to put there-his tattoo's. He doesn't have marks like Adam; not a single freckle. Adam’s sure of that. He’s mapped every inch of Tommy's skin.

 

"The way you’re looking at me, it's not a sexy ‘I want to get in your pants’ look. What's wrong?" Tommy asks, dropping his towel casually and coming to stand in front of Adam, so clearly comfortable in his nudity.

 

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly," Adam sighs, rubbing at his hair with a small towel, another one still wrapped around his waist; he knows that Tommy has seen him naked, but Adam just can't bring himself to stand around naked in front of another person most days, he’s been this way with all his lovers.

 

"If it puts that look on your face it's not silly. Come on-you can tell me," Tommy says softly.

 

"Only you,Tommy; only you would try and start a serious conversation when naked," Adam groans.

 

"So, it is serious?" Tommy asks; he looks concerned.

 

"Kind of, but.....I feel stupid for being serious about it," Adam admits.

 

"Come on; you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Tommy reaches out and brushes his fingers down Adam's cheek, and it makes Adam shiver.

 

"I hate my freckles. I wish I looked more like you. You, your skin is perfect," Adam sighs. He feels so petty.

 

"I'm far from perfect, Adam, and I like your freckles. They’re sexy.” Tommy slides his hands around Adam's waist, holding him close. There’s enough of a height difference between them that Tommy has to tip his head back a little to look Adam in the eye.

 

"They aren't sexy. You're just trying to make me feel better,” Adam argues.

 

"When we got together, what did I promise you, Adam?" Tommy asks, and he looks really serious.

 

"We both promised a lot of things," Adam says, because they did; never to go to bed on an augment, to not hide being together from anyone and a dozen other things.

 

"I promised I would never lie to you. If I didn't like your freckles I wouldn't be an ass about it, but I'd just say they were fine or something. So when I say you’re beautiful? I mean it, just like I'm not lying when I say your freckles are sexy, that I'd like to take the time to spread you out and find each and everyone of them with my tongue." Tommy looks so open and honest; looking at him, Adam can't believe he's lying, but at the same time, Adam can't believe it’s true.

 

"I hate them. They’re ugly," Adam whispers.

 

"Why? You said you think my skin is beautiful? I've thought it was too pale before, and I know there are people who think tanned skin is the only kind that's attractive. I kind of think it's an opinion thing. Like we all find different things beautiful, and I can honestly tell you-listen to me Adam-I can tell you that there is not a single part of you that’s ugly; mind, body or soul.” Tommy finishes talking and leans up to kiss Adam, and Adam’s sure that it’s the most tender kiss he’s ever received from anyone, it makes his heart flutter.

 

"You mean that, don't you?" Adam still can't imagine liking his freckles, but his chest feels warm; Tommy likes them, and that kind of means a lot to him.

 

"Let me show you; let me show you how beautiful they are, how beautiful you are," Tommy says softly. His lips look so soft, and Adam can't think of anything but wanting to kiss him.

 

"Adam? Come on; come to bed with me. No hiding. I wanna see all of you.” Tommy takes his hand, and Adam lets himself be led to their bedroom; their bedroom, he's still getting used to that one.

 

Tommy isn't normally bossy, not in any aspect of their lives, let alone the bedroom. Today things are a little different, it seems. Tommy is the one who leads Adam to the bed, and when they get there? Tommy is the one to push Adam down onto the bed.

 

It's kind of hot; a thought that must show on his face, if the grin on Tommy's is anything to go by.

 

"Get rid of the towel and lay down on your back for me?" Even when he's being bossy, Tommy still asks. He's not pushing too hard, and Adam likes that too.

 

"Okay.” Adam sits up enough to get the towel out from around his hips; then he drops it beside the bed, even though he'd normally take it and hang it up. He doesn't want to leave the bed though.

 

He's on their bed, flat on his back, completely naked. It's the first time he's felt any nerves in bed in a long time; the last time he felt nervous was their first time together, and that time around the nerves had been lessened by good alcohol and quality weed.

 

Tommy climbs up onto the bed, straddling Adam's waist, which is enough to get Adam's dick interested. He has a naked Tommy straddling him, of course he's interested.

 

"You are an amazing man, Adam; incredible, and I've seen that from the moment we met," Tommy says softly. He runs his hands gently over Adam's stomach and his chest, his touch light as a feather, almost ticklish.

 

"You said you didn't fall for me for over a year," Adam points out.

 

"It took me a while to fall in love with you; I was working on the guy thing for a while there. But I saw how special you were from the first day; I knew I wanted you in my life, that you were someone I needed in my life." Tommy leans down and presses a kiss to a freckle beside Adam's nipple.

 

"I knew you were special to; knew I had to keep you. Not gonna lie; I wanted in your pants, like whoa, but I also just wanted you around," Adam admits.

 

"I'm glad you wanted to keep me," Tommy keeps kissing him, small chaste kisses all over his chest, then up to his neck and his face. He presses tiny kisses to the freckles on Adam's cheeks, even his nose. And then he switches direction; kissing down Adam's body, over his stomach; which kind of tickles and makes him squirm, but in the best possible way.

 

"Gorgeous," Tommy breathes out, licking the freckles on Adam's hip, which makes his dick jerk, pleasure shooting through him.

 

"If you say so," Adam snorts.

 

"I've never done this with anyone but you; you know that. I kissed men. I let them touch me. But I never got naked with a guy; I never wanted to touch them, not the way I want to, no, need to touch you." Tommy doesn't stop stroking Adam's skin as he talks. Adam can't help it; it’s always gotten him a little hot, knowing he's Tommy's first boyfriend, first real male lover.

 

"I love your body; there’s nothing wrong with your skin. I love it. It's hot." Tommy sucks a kiss into Adam's hip and then moves even lower, trailing his tongue over the base of Adam's cock.

 

"Christ," Adam groans.

 

"Your dick is hot too" Tommy smirks, and before Adam can respond, he has Tommy's lips wrapped around his cock, and the last thing on his mind is talking.

 

Tommy hums, sounding pleased, and starts bobbing his head. Adam fists one hand in the bed sheets and uses the other to cup the back of Tommy's head; he doesn't grab Tommy's hair, knowing he hates to have it pulled when he's giving head, even though he likes it when they’re kissing or fucking.

 

Tommy isn't taking things slow, and Adam can tell Tommy’s trying to make him come. Tight lips, perfect suction, rubbing his tongue over all the most sensitive spots. Tommy takes his dick deep, sucking hard and then moves up, tongue rubbing over the head of Adam's cock.

 

Adam’s panting, close to coming when Tommy pulls off and starts jacking Adam's cock hard and fast, pushing him towards the edge and before Adam knows it he’s crashing over the edge, his come spilling over his stomach, but some of it hitting Tommy's mouth where he’s still close.

 

Tommy's smile is the sexiest thing Adam has ever seen-so dirty.

 

His chest is still heaving, and he's trying to catch his breath when Tommy reaches out; he presses his hand to Adam's lower belly, smearing Adam's come over his own skin, his own freckles, somehow they don't look so bad like that.

 

It’s even better when Tommy licks the come off his lips and then lowers his head to lick the come off Adam's skin, paying special attention to his freckles again.

 

"You drive me crazy; you’re the hottest thing I've ever seen, ever touched," Tommy says softly, and Adam grabs Tommy, hauling him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Tommy's tongue.

 

"Okay, you've made your point. You like me.” Adam isn't sure he won't start hating his freckles tomorrow, but right now he doesn't give a fuck about them.

 

He reaches down to wrap a hand around Tommy's cock, which is hard and leaking between them.

 

"Yeah, jerk me off. I want to come all over you," Tommy pants, fucking into Adam's hand, and that is so dirty, so hot, he has to kiss Tommy hard, devour his mouth as he jerks him off hard and fast.

 

"So beautiful, come on, baby," Adam pants, rubbing his thumb over the head of Tommy's cock, and Tommy jerks, come splashing out over Adam's stomach and his chest. Like he doesn't care about the mess, Tommy just lays down on Adam, pressing them together, smearing his come between them, and Adam likes it, likes the idea of being marked with something other than his freckles.

 

"Umm, nap time?" Tommy asks.

 

"You do realise we just showered, and now you've made us all messy again," Adam fake complains. he really doesn't mind the mess or how it got there.

 

"I'll blow you in the shower after my nap," Tommy offers.

"You’re forgiven," Adam says instantly.

Because he knows a good offer when he hears one.

The End.


End file.
